


Shiver of Anticipation

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Banana Bubble Bath 'verse [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler shivered as she stepped out of the bathtub she’d been sharing with the Doctor. What happened now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver of Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, shiver.
> 
> A follow up to Banana Bubble Bath. This can stand alone but BBB provides background for the circumstances. ;)

Rose Tyler shivered as she stepped out of the bathtub she’d been sharing with the Doctor and her skin reacted to the air. It’d been as innocent as a bath _could_ be when she was naked for the first time with her best friend and the man she loved. 

She’d reveled in reclining against him after they’d washed each other. She might’ve wondered about a lack of response in his lower body, but knew from the way his breath occasionally grew harsh before his respiratory bypass kicked in that he was as affected as she was. But what happened now?

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor basked in the smile alighting Rose’s face as she stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel. He shook his head and climbed out after her. With the towel in hand he dried her, before helping her into her bathrobe. She then did the same for him.

Having her in his arms just now had been heavenly and he could no longer remember why he had feared this intimacy so much. He gently pulled her back into them, right where she belonged. Cupping her cheek, he _finally_ kissed her. No Cassandra this time. Just his Rose.


End file.
